DnDiary 09-04-2018
The party meets up with Kamal and crew, where the crew agrees to act as both the distraction ship and the getaway ship, which they will also use to fake their own death by chasing themselves. Sigth tailors the uniforms to fit the wearers, but takes a while to do so. After a heated debate Kenny buys a book on Rhonian Military History, while also ordering Baptism of Fire. Het gets a discount on the military book, but has to wait 19 days for BoF to be delivered or go to Sayfaeban himself to pick it up. Sigth makes a deal with Abish Mal, where he orders 300 grams of sulphur for 40 flabbels, and enough materials for 4 grenades later. Zoya goes to the Brab Schmuck, and with the help of Kenny they place an order for 4 fake soldier and official IDs. Kenny reads the story with Zoya, it seems to be a book about talking goats (main goat called Hashim) in the desert near an oasis. Also an elephant. No camels. When they reach the Academy, Hamid shows up. He takes the artifact, pays the party 1000 flabbels, on the promise that they can have it back once they're done researching it. The party reaches their secret base. They talk to Vadim at his warehouse, they talk over the last details and get the outfits, which Sigth fixes up. He crafts the last firebombs and goes to sleep. Zoya reads a book. Kenny goes back to the Silver Arrow to find some more info on Rhonian military, where he gets into an argument with an older Warrant Officer, who believes in the unification of Marquash. Sigth buys 4 bombs and 3 tripwires for 140. Kenny reads about the Rhonian Military, how the Navy took over after the Army and how airships and the admiral are now the most important in the military. Kenny and Zoya talk about Zoya's backstory and how she got betrayed. The session ends with the crew getting ready for the jailbreak, talking over the plan with the other boys. The final plan is as follows: * The main crew uses cargo crates (which will be switched by Vadim) to hitch a ride to Ruja tower on board of an airship. * Once inside, they break out of the crates in the storage area on the 2nd floor, already in disguise and with their IDs and other necessities in hand. * After leaving the storage area and dealing with the guard one way or another, they make their way to the prison area, depending on which floor they are held. * Around this time, Kamal and the rest of Dohl’s Raiders will use one of their ships to distract the military in Ruja tower and ease security within. * Using their assets, they get Dohl out (and perhaps Bedian if they can find him and feel like it), and make their way back to the 3rd floor. * From the 3rd floor, they can drop “supplies”(which is actually the crew themselves and the escapees) to their own, Rhonian military ship who should be arriving with Affor Goht behind the wheel. * After this, all of them make an attempt to escape Category:JLDnD Category:Rhone Category:DnDiaries